looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Penelope Pussycat
Penelope Pussycat is a cat from Looney Tunes cartoons. Name controversy For many years, Penelope remained a nameless character, simply referred to as "the black cat". She was eventually given a name in the 1954 short, "The Cat's Bah", where her master referred to her as "Penelope". The name was later contradicted in the 1955 short, "Two Scent's Worth", where she was identified as "Fifi". In the 1959 short, "Really Scent", she was referred to as "Fabrette". Coincidentally, her mother was named "Fifi". She remained without an official name for many years, up until "Carrotblanca" (a parody of Casablanca) was released in 1995. her name was then canonized as "Penelope Pussycat", as many advertisements for the short credited her as "Penelope Pussycat in her first speaking role". Character history and personality Penelope Pussycat is best known as the often bewildered love interest of Looney Tunes star-skunk, Pepé Le Pew. Penelope is a typical black and white pussycat, though by some means or another, she often finds herself with a white stripe down her back. She talks very seldom, and has a somewhat shy personality until she falls in love. When Penelope falls in love, and there is nothing to get in her way, she can be just as aggressively passionate and unstoppable as Pepe. Penelope is always on the lookout for romance, but often that romance comes paired with a disturbingly foul odor. While she finds herself constantly being chased by the overly enthusiastic Pepè, their relationship is certainly not a one-sided attraction. On more than one occasion she has been shown to harbor an equally powerful desire to chase, capture and smother Pepè in overwhelming amounts of passion and romance (much to Pepe's fright, as he, perhaps because of his accustom to being the chaser and not the chasee, has an ironic phobia of women trying to capture him). However, while she does find Pepè to be attractive, it is his smell that she cannot stand. Despite their differences, and a smell strong enough to kill plants where they stand, Penelope is very much in love with Pepè when given the proper opportunity to be with him. On many occasions she will go to great lengths to separate Pepe from his odor, and in the moments where she succeeds, she easily turns the tables on him and amorously hunts him down with reckless abandon. Appearances *"For Scent-imental Reasons" (1949) *"Scenti-mental Romeo" (1951) *"Little Beau" (1952) *"The Cats Bah" (1954) *"Past Perfumance" (1955) *"Two Scent's Worth" (1955) *"Heaven Scent" (1956) *"Touche and Go" (1957) *"Really Scent" (1959) *"Who Scent You" (1960) *"A Scent of the Matterhorn" (1961) *"Louvre Come Back to Me!" (1963) Other media *Tiny Toon Adventures episode "It's a Wonderful Tiny Toon Christmas Special" (1992) *"Carrotblanca" (1995) (Her only speaking role) *"Space Jam" (1996) *"Tweety's High-Flying Adventure" (2000) *"Looney Tunes: Back in Action" (2003) - (appears in the deleted scene) *"Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas" (2006) *Loonatics Unleashed episode "The Hunter" (2007) - (statue of her can be seen in trophy room) Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Writers